Addiction
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Watanuki, now in college with his "semi-friend" Dōmeki and both sharing a dorm on the campus, ever since being introduced to the ghastly substance of drugs right before his breakup with Himawari his studies have been going down, down, and down… He risks being thrown out of school, and he can't seem to stop- until he meets the girl of his dreams. Only problem is...


_**Addiction:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: I, Messed-Up-Jinx, EveryonesWorstNight, CMH- Do NOT under ANY circumstances OWN the characters from InuYasha and XXXHOLiC. **_

_**InuYasha/XXXHOLiC**_

_**Pairing:**_ Kagome Higurashi/Kimihiro Watanuki

_**Things to Know: (Not all of the XXXHOLiC things happened and Watanuki is on drugs –trust me guys, go with it-)**_

_**Watanuki, now in college with his "semi-friend" Dōmeki and both sharing a dorm on the campus, Watanuki, ever since being introduced to the ghastly substance of drugs right before his breakup with Himawari, his studies keep going down, down, and down… He risks being thrown out of school, and he can't seem to stop- until he meets the girl of his dreams. Only problem is she's greatly against drug's and refuses to be within a 10 foot radius of them. But even she admits that she likes Watanuki as well, but refuses to be around such a dangerous substance. **_

_**Peruse the love of his life? Or continue with the fantasy that everything will be alright?**_

_**Addiction:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Watanuki sighed, the second hand smoke from his blunt rising up and being sucked out of the open window. He ran a hand through his longer hair, though it wasn't much longer. His long and slender fingers traced the golden eye he had gotten a few years back from his current roommate, Dōmeki. He clenched his fist in his shaggy black hair and took another hit from the blunt.

His shoulder's shook as he exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. The moon from outside the window shone in through the tree's leaves, the specks of silver light reflected off of his naked eyes, his glasses laid on the floor next to his bed. He crushed the small bud between his fingers, throwing it in the trash next to the dresser and getting up.

His form swayed for a moment before grabbing his pajamas and heading towards the bathroom to shower, leaving his window open for the stench to get out of the room.

Dōmeki crinkled his nose when Watanuki passed him, his shoulders slumped and him swaying. Watanuki reeked of the foul odor from the marijuana that he somehow got from someone on the campus.

"Leave the door unlocked." Dōmeki called to the retreating form of Watanuki. He only grumbled a soft "yeah" before closing the door. Dōmeki sighed and got out the air freshener and cleaning supplies, putting them on the inside of Watanuki's room.

"Dammit, Kimihiro." Dōmeki cursed softly to himself when he heard a stumble and a thud from the bathroom. The idiot fell down again. He sighed and got up and headed to the bathroom, thankful that Watanuki at least had his boxers still on.

Dōmeki frowned, helping the blind idiot up.

"You forgot your glasses again, didn't you?"

"I don't need 'em!"

Dōmeki sighed.

_**X~X+x+X~X+x+X~X+x+X~X+x+X**_

Kagome frowned, crinkling her nose as the reincarnation of Kagura, if you can actually _believe _it, sat smoking a cigarette on the front step of their dorm.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips. The reincarnation of the wind sorceress, who shared an uncanny resemblance to the blasted witch, sneered up at her.

"You asked me not to smoke in the dorm, I didn't. You ask me not to smoke on the terrace, I don't. Now when I found a spot, you ask me to move a_gain. _Kami, you're so bloody irritating it makes me sick." She hissed, the smoke oozing out of her mouth before it finally came rushing out as she exhaled. Kagome frowned, her hands on her hips tightening.

"Sorry if some of us are actually trying and can't work because someone won't allow me to close the damn windows!"

"It's like 93 degrees out here and you want to close the windows?! Are you insane?"

"Well obviously because I can't concentrate with this second hand smoke blowing into the apartment and making it a hazard to live in!"

Kagura took a drag off of her cigarette and blew the smoke into Kagome's face. Kagome coughed and went back inside, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Kami, that's disgusting." She really needed more friends at this university, she only had one and his name was Dōmeki. Only reason why he even talked to her was because her archery skills matched his own, and even then words were few and far between.

But they weren't even good friends, just one of the few she had on this campus since her transfer three weeks ago.

She gathered her laptop, loose papers, the book she needed in a bag and flipped open her cell phone, asking Dōmeki for permission to come over, and just as soon as it sent a reply came back with: "Sure."

She pushed her way pass Kagura; even the reincarnation shared the same name as the demon. Kagome shivered and quickened her pace, racing down the steps with her book bag at her side and her long and wild raven hair tied back, a few hairs escaped into her face but she blew them back and sped walked down the sidewalk of dorms until she crossed the threshold of male and female dorms. She quickly scanned the numbers and names before heading to the top floor of one on her immediate right.

She had been to Dōmeki's dorm a few times, but only when his roommate, Kimihiro Watanuki, was out. She sighed and almost gagged at the smell of smoke on her clothes and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and there stood Dōmeki with a raised eyebrow.

"May I help you, Higurashi?"

"Can I study here for a while Shizuka? And what have I told you about calling me Higurashi!" She was fuming, her cheeks turned red as her lips came to a pout. He just chuckled and shook his head, opening the door wider and letting her in.

"Thank you, Shizuka." Kagome nodded, he nodded back and closed the door. Kagome slipped her shoes off and sat her bag down. She cringed at the sharp smell of the second hand smoke and coughed.

"Here, go take a shower, I'll wash your clothes-"

"But I didn't bring anything else-"

"I'll let you borrow something of mine." His voice was firm and he gave her a stare. Kagome slumped her shoulders and nodded, heading towards the bathroom that was humid but empty. She sighed, taking her jacket off and undoing her hair.

Shizuka Dōmeki waited at the bathroom door with a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt he always wore. She took the offered clothes with a shy smile and closed the door, standing behind it as she handed him her shirt, her jacket, her pants and socks. He nodded and left.

Kagome closed the door and sighed. I guess he doesn't like the smell of smoke either. Rock music could be heard from the next room over. Kagome sighed, finishing undressing; she put her bra and underwear under the clothes he gave her to wear. She pulled back the shower curtain and hopped in, almost sighing in relief at how warm the water was.

_**X~X+x+X~X**_

Dōmeki put Kagome's clothes in with Watanuki's, he scrunched his nose at the awful smell and wondered how anyone could maintain such an awful habit like Kagome's roommate.

Watanuki emerged from his room, his footsteps quiet as he passed by Dōmeki, both not noticing the other. His eye lids dropped a little bit as he turned the nob of the bathroom quietly; he stepped in and quietly closed the door.

Dōmeki's head turned towards the bathroom, his eyes narrowed.

Watanuki opened the medicine cabinet from the double mirror, searching for pain killers for his head.

The shower turned off and the shower curtain zipped open, Watanuki didn't even look in the mirror as he stared down at the little bottle of pain killers. Kagome's eyes were closed tight as she searched the wall for the clean towel she had spotted before jumping in the shower.

"Oh Kami, how embarrassing…" She mumbled to herself. Watanuki's head shot up and he slowly turned around. His eyes widened and his cheeks flamed when he saw Kagome Higurashi, the newest transfer student from the other side of Tokyo, fumble for a towel. He gulped and slowly slid the clean towel towards her. She sighed in relief when she felt the soft material and pulled it off the rack, coming up to press against her eyes.

Watanuki opened the door quietly and snuck out, closing it softly. He sighed in relief and when he turned around he jumped as he came face-to-face with Dōmeki.

"Why were you in there?"

"I thought you were the one in the shower so I went in and got pain killers- What is the new transfer student doing here and why is she taking a shower?"

"Kagome is a friend of mine and she reeked of second hand cigarette smoke so I pushed her in there." He frowned, studying Watanuki's red cheeks.

"Hentai." Watanuki hung his head; fixing his glasses that he had picked up last time he went back into his room to clean it.

"Hai, I know…"

The bathroom door opened and out came a freshly dressed Kagome Higurashi with her hair dried in odd angles and her bright blue eyes staring at them both with surprise.

"Oh! Hello, Watanuki-san." She bowed to him, straightening up and tying the sweatpants given to her tighter. She smiled brightly up at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I- Uhh… I…."

"Hentai." Dōmeki coughed, walking away, Watanuki frowned and shook his fist at him.

"Why you- listen here you no good-don't you walk away from me! I'm not finished yet! I am NOT a Hentai and even if I was its only human nature you no good asshole!"

Kagome sweat dropped, waving Watanuki back to her attention.

"Watanuki! Please, calm yourself!"

"Why do I even live with him? He's so irritating!"

"You're a very flamboyant person, aren't you?" Watanuki stopped his ramblings, looking at the woman with curiosity. His one golden eye piercing her ocean blue orbs, which darkened and a knowing smirk spread across sinned lips.

"Higurashi-chan?" Watanuki mumbled, feeling… Almost as if he would fall from how heavy his limbs were.

"Watanuki…" Her lips formed his name, and smiled a pretty little devil smile, small glimpse of white teeth hide behind those lips. "Why do the crows sing in the summertime at 11?"

"I, uhh…"

The dark and strange moment was gone, and replaced by a brightly smiling and bright blue eyed Kagome.

Watanuki held his head, he needed to talk to Yūko tomorrow…

* * *

**_(A/N): I know this was posted on my other account but since it's in the early stages (1 chapter), I figured that I could remove it form my old account (EveryonesWorstNight) and put it on my newer one (Melody Crossover)._**

**_Please review. _**


End file.
